Tears stream down your face
by LizabethScissors
Summary: What happens while Jade counts to ten? What are they thinking? What happens after? Songfic Fix You - Coldplay/The One That Got Away - Katy Perry. Based off Worst Couple. Oneshot.


**A/N: Based off the Worst Couple episode. This is a Bade songfic. It skips lyrics to fit with their relationship. Italics are The One That Got Away, Bold is Fix You. By the way, the italic she is Tori and the bold she is Trina.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the songs 'The One That Got Away' by Katy Perry or 'Fix You' by Coldplay.**

* * *

><p>ONE<p>

_Talk about our future like we had a clue. _

She remembered how they'd always say how they would get married on the beach in Hawaii, she'd wear a black wedding dress and he'd wear a white suit.

TWO

_Never planned on one day, I'd be losing you._

He never thought he'd let her go, he didn't know why he didn't open the door, he was being stupid.

THREE

_We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world. _

She always thought everyone was against her, except for him. He always promised that he'd always be on her side, until _she_ came along and he sided with _her_.

FOUR

_In another life, I would make you stay, so I wouldn't have to say you were the one that got away. _

He knew he should've gone after her, he didn't want to not be with her. She completed him, he completed her, they went together.

FIVE

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash._

She always thought that she was a darker version of June and that he was her Johnny Cash. He used to play guitar and sing Johnny Cash songs to her when she couldn't sleep.

SIX

_Never one without the other._

He knew that wherever he went, she went. They were always together.

SEVEN

_Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on._

She listened to songs he used to sing to her and cried over him for days. She knew she was being a typical, heart-broken teenage girl but she was lost without him.

EIGHT

_It's time to face the music, I'm no longer your muse._

He would always use things about her to write songs. She knew that he no longer did that as soon as _she_ got into Hollywood Arts.

NINE

_I should've told you what you meant to me, cause now I pay the price. _

She should've told him she loved him every time he said it to her instead of just saying "Mmhmm." She knew this was just a way for the gods to get back at her for not telling him everything she wanted to.

TEN

**Tears stream down your face.**

She walked away, defeated and broken. He never loved her, he would've come out and hugged her and told her he loved her and would never leave her.

**When you lose something you can't replace.**

He lost her, he knew he'd never find another girl he could love as much as her.

**Lights will guide you home. **

She didn't know where she was going, she just let her feet take her to wherever it wanted her to. When she finally stopped walking, she looked up and saw his RV. She sat on the steps and continued crying, opening the door with her key. She stuffed her belongings into the bag she carried with her, when it was filled she left her key on the counter and walked out. When she looked up she saw him and _her_ walking up his driveway. "What are you doing here?" _Her_ annoying voice came from next to him. She just pushed past them and got into her car, driving away.

**When you're too in love to let it go. **

He was way too in love to let her go, he was going to get her when **she** tackled him. He wasn't thinking about being with her, he just thought that it was a sign. Now he realized it was a mistake.

**I promise you I will learn from my mistakes. **

He didn't know what was happening, all he knew was that his feet were running after her car, trying to stop her. Finally, she stopped and got out. "What?" She asked, her voice cracking from her crying. He kissed her.

**Tears stream down your face. **

He vowed then to never hurt her again. He stayed there and held her while they kissed.

**And I will try to fix you. **

Beck vowed that he would always love her. Jade vowed the same.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's my first songfic, I'm sorry it sucks.**


End file.
